FF9 Out-takes
by Monkeytail-Zfreak
Summary: Bored,monday night,hyped up on Coke.....this is what happened
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:Do the people who own it even write fan-fic thingys??!  
  
Authors notes:if ya like it,please R+R, pretty-please!!  
  
FF9 Out-takes, by Monkeytail-Zfreak  
  
1.1st time Garnet sings her song.  
  
Garnet:*singing*  
  
=a fly buzzes down her throat=  
  
Garnet:*stopes singing,starts coughing*  
  
Zidane:What the-?  
  
Eiko:I told you,I should sing!!!Don't you think I should sing Zidane???  
  
Zidane:Garnet,are you okay!!?  
  
Director:Hey,are you alright???  
  
Eiko:GAHHHH!!!!!!NOBODY LISTENS TO ME!!!!!  
  
Vivi:What did you say?  
  
2.When Zidane askes Garnet if she'll go out w/ him if he wins The Festival of the Hunt.  
  
=zidane jumps on ledge,slips and falls off=  
  
Zidane:Wharrrggg!!!!! *ow*  
  
Garnet:Oh my!!Zidane,are you alright?!  
  
Director:He's moving!  
  
Zidane:Who...?What...?  
  
=Amerant walks on set and throws zidane over his shoulder=  
  
3.Garnet trying to sing again  
  
=Garnet is singing and all goes well,until the part where Zidane scares the birds,instead of flying away,all the birds land on him.=  
  
Zidane:Whoah!!!Get them off of me!!!I hate birds!!!  
  
4.When Zidane comes back at the end.  
  
Zidane:Bring my beloved Dagger back to me!  
  
=Garnet runs to him,jumps,and....he misses.=  
  
Garnet:OW!Zidane!!!  
  
Zidane:Whoops.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The End.  
  
Notes:I'll make more,jus' give me 7 good reviews (and if you didn't like it,please make a sugestion,and if u think I copied u,I made these up on my own,if u still think I did tho,i'll take it off)please r+r!!^_^ 


	2. Bloopers 2

Diclaimer:I don't even know how to make a video game......  
  
A/n:See,I've gotten more creative already.  
  
  
  
FF9 Out-takes.  
  
  
  
1.Scene where Garnet puts Sleeping Weed in everybody's food.  
  
=everybody has fainted,'sept Zidane=  
  
Zidane:Blarrggghhhhh!!!!I'm dying!!*staggers around room*Call 9-1-1!Call the cook!Call my lawyer!I'm dying here!!!Call-  
  
=he is interupted by Stiener whacking him over the head with a drumstick,Zidane falls to the floor,twitches a little,then goes limp=  
  
Zidane:*moan*call my cyropractor,I don't think my neck is supossed to go like that.....ow.  
  
Garnet:Would you FAINT already!!!!Sheesh,this is one of my main parts here!!  
  
Director:*pleading*Zidane could you please at least try to stay with the script???  
  
2.Zidane comes back-take two.  
  
Zidane:Bring my beloved Dagger back to me!  
  
=tries to pull cloak off=  
  
Zidane:*grunts*Grrr!It's stuck!  
  
Director:*groans*Who hired HIM?!  
  
Zidane:*still tugging*  
  
Blank:Should we do something?  
  
Marcus:Nah...  
  
=Garnet walks up and snatches the end of the cloak,starts pulling.All she succeds in doing is pulling both of them off the stage Zidane landed...um ON Garnet=  
  
Garnet:*Screams*Zidane!Move your head!MOVE IT!!  
  
Zidane:*blushing*hehe....sorry Garnet...  
  
Director:*pulling hair out*cut!cut!CUUUUUTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zidane:Hey!I got it off!  
  
3.Flying to Terra.  
  
=Zidane's invisable-wires break,he grabs the nearest person,Amerant=  
  
Amerant:Let go,moron!  
  
=both of them fall=  
  
=everyone looks at Kuja,who is snikering behind the set,(holding a very sharp sword)=  
  
Director:Kuja....  
  
Garnet:Cut!  
  
4.Zidane is trying to get Garnet to talk.  
  
Zidane:I just rememberd,don't you owe me a date,Ruby...I mean!Aw dang!  
  
Garnet:Zidane!  
  
Ruby:Cut y'al!!  
  
=Vivi pats a sobbing director on the back=  
  
5.Zidane comes back-take three.  
  
Zidane:Bring my beloved Dagger back to me!  
  
=pulls off cloak,then tears off rip-away cloaths to reveal a Super-man costume=  
  
Zidane:*in Super-man stance*Battling for the ideals ofpeace and justus!  
  
=the rest of the cast tries to pry the gun from the Directors hands=  
  
Director:I can't take this any more!!!!!!  
  
Kuja:CUT!!!=Kuja then informs in un-typable words how high Zidane ranks on the scale of morons=  
  
Eiko:oooooooo........  
  
Garnet:Kuja!Eiko's only six!  
  
############################################################################ ######A/n:did ya like dis 1???R+R please!Tell me how cool I am!Note for Kuja's Gurl:I'll try to think of more Kuja-centered ones,k? 


End file.
